


Dangerous 3

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: Dangerous [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Campbell family compound, Caught, Dean Walks In, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Kinky Sam, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Ownership, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Talks Dirty, Sam has his way with the reader, Samuel Campbell - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Spying, Stalking, Table Sex, Top Sam, tasting yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been watching sam, as requested by Dean. She ends up getting caught while Sam was in a hunt with Samuel.  </p><p>They take her back to the campbell family compound and smut ensues.   And a surprise ending. </p><p>More of a story in here.</p><p>prompt from put the prompts on paper blog on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous 3

"Relax, people get shot sometimes," Sam's voice was filled with exasperation. "It's a fact of life." 

 

"Dammit, Sam," you heard another man's voice. "You can't just shoot people." 

 

Your legs started feeling numb from being in your crouched position. You shifted, bumping into a shovel behind you. It clattered to the ground. 

 

"Dammit," you muttered, hearing two guns cocking. 

 

"Who's there?" the unfamiliar voice asked. 

 

You slowly stood up, your hands raised in surrender. "Don't shoot." 

 

Sam's eyes moved over your body. His tongue moved over his lips, a small smirk starting to curve his mouth. 

 

"Who are you?" the older man grunted. 

 

"Y/N," Sam interjected, his eyes taking on a predatory gaze. "A hunter." 

You met Sam's gaze defiantly, feeling uneasy under his eyes. "Who's this," you gestured towards the tall, bald man. 

"Samuel," Sam introduced him.

Samuel looked between you and Sam, lowering his gun. "So, you know each other?" 

"You could say that," Sam smirked. 

You rolled your eyes at him, moving around the work bench you had been crouched behind. "So who'd you shoot, Sam?" 

"A liability," he shrugged unapologetically. "Then I beheaded the vamp." 

"Man, you are so damaged," you muttered, shaking your head. 

***************  
The tail lights of the van in front of you turn down a remote road. You follow, a large compound coming into view. Fencing with barbed wire surrounded it, making the buildings look even more ominous. The van pulled through the gate, your jeep following. 

The metal door creaked as Samuel swung it open. He motioned for you and Sam to step through, closing and bolting the door behind you. 

"What is this place?" you asked, scanning the dreary room. 

"Campbell family compound," Sam's mouth was close to your ear, his breath teasing against your neck. He moved past you, slamming his duffel on the table. 

"My family, the Campbells, we're hunters. Like you," Samuel explained, moving to the counter to pour a glass of whiskey, gesturing the glass towards you. You nod, accepting the golden liquid. 

 

You take a sip, the whiskey slowly moving a warmth through you. "So, any leads on the case?" 

"None yet," Sam replied, eyes moving from the gun he was cleaning to you. "We're working on a plan." 

"Oh yeah, what's that?" you saunter towards him. He watched you, turning his gaze down to your swaying hips. 

Sam's tongue came out, swiping over his bottom lip. His mouth turned up in a smug smile when he noticed your breath quicken. He knew he had you. 

Samuel cleared his throat. Sam looked at him in annoyance, clearly not liking the interruption. 

"I need to make a phone call," Samuel said, leaving the room. 

 

Sam continued cleaning his gun, keeping his gaze on you. "So Y/N, are you following me?" 

You raised an eyebrow at him. "No." 

"Really?" his voice was low, his pupils grew with lust. "I think you are." 

Your breath hitched in your throat. Dean had asked you to keep an eye on his brother, but neither of you wanted him to know. You didn't know what kind of consequences there would be in Sam's soulless state. 

"How do I know you're not following me," you countered, taking a swig of the whiskey in your hand. You set the glass on the table. 

Sam lowered the gun to the table. "Because if I was following you, you'd already be screaming my name. I would have had you under me, my cock inside you, making you cum harder than you ever have." 

You blinked. That was not the answer you were expecting. His words reverberated through you making your panties wet.

Sam moved around the table, his hand moved to the small of your back. His lips moved towards yours, ghosting over them. "Mmmm, Y/N, I can already smell your sweet pussy," he whispered, moving his lips to your ear. "Remember, it's mine, and I will take it whenever I want." 

A moan escaped your lips just as Sam slammed his to them. He unceremoniously rubbed his hand against your mound. Your hips thrusted against the friction, your body responding to him faster than ever before. 

He pulled his lips from you. "You're mine," his voice was thick with need. "Say it." 

You shook your head, biting back a moan. "No." your words lacked the defiance you wanted, coming out more as a breath. 

He smirked, increasing the pressure he was putting on your pussy. "No?" 

You moaned, shaking your head again. 

Sam's hand moved, unbuttoning your jeans. "By the time I'm done with you, you will be begging to be mine, and only mine." 

He grabbed your jeans and roughly pulled your pants down, eliciting a gasp from your lips. His lips were on yours again, his hands gripping your waist. He lifted you to the table, then moved to his knees. 

"Sam," you protested as he pulled off your boots. "Samuel......." 

Sam's mouth was working it's way up your leg, biting and sucking as he went. He lifted his eyes to yours, his lips turned up at the corner. "If he wants to join......." 

You gasped. The kinky son of a bitch. 

His lips pressed to your panty covered sex, his breath hot and heavy. "Mmmm, Y/N, always so wet for me." He moved your panties to the side, licking a stripe up your folds. 

"Fuck, Sam!" you grunted. You gripped his hair, tugging him closer to your clit. 

Sam chuckled against you, clearly thinking he had won again. This game was going to be the end of you. 

His tongue sought your dripping entrance, reaching in to taste you. He moaned against your folds, greedily tonguing your hole. 

"Fuck, Y/N," he stood, his hand moved to your chin, forcing you to make eye contact. "I can't wait." 

His lips dove back down to yours as he quickly pulled his cock out of his pants. He rubbed the tip against your clit, making you groan and thrust against him. 

"Fuck, Sam," you gritted out. "Just fuck me." 

"Oh baby," he moaned, gripping your hair so you had to look at him. "Are you begging?" 

Your eyes widened, realizing what you said. "Nnnn...ooo....nnn...ooo," you stuttered, seeing his eyes darken. 

"Really? Then I need to up the ante, Y/N," Sam pulled away from you, spinning you around and slamming your front onto the table. His large hand was on your back, holding you in place. 

"Fuck, Sam, no....." you protested. 

His hand moved between your legs, feeling your juices as they practically flowed out of you. Your body was betraying you and he knew it. 

Keeping one hand on your back so you can't move you felt him kneel behind you. He spread your legs wide, pushing his face to your core. His tongue started a hard pace through your folds, tongue fucking you harder than he ever had. 

"Sam......" your voice broke, the need in it evident. 

His hand moved down, wrapped around your front, rubbing sharp circles on your clit. His tongue was in your hole and he was greedily lapping up everything that you had. 

Your legs started to shake, you knew you weren't going to be able to hold back much longer. Sam knew this as well. 

Keeping his hand on your clit he stood behind you, his hard cock pressing between your legs. "Fuck, Y/N," he breathed into your ear. "You taste so fucking good." 

Sam turned your face to him and shoved his tongue in, making you taste your juices on him. It was wet, slippery and oh so sweet. You tried to suck all of it off of his tongue. 

Sam's fingers moved hard against your swollen clit, bringing you closer to the edge. 

"Y/N, I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to cum as many times as I want," he growled in your ear. He gripped your hips and slammed into you, the pace hard and fast. 

Crying out, your orgasm racked your body. 

"God, fuck yes, baby!" Sam growled, feeling your walls contract around him. "You cum so good for me." 

Your orgasm barely subsided when he moved your one leg up, so your knee was on the table, opening you wider for him. This new position caused him to stroke the head of his cock on your g spot, and you felt yourself hurtling towards another orgasm. 

"Fuck, Sam, I ......" 

"Yeah, Y/N, I can feel you. Cum on my dick baby," He was pounding harder, one hand moved back to your clit throwing you back over the edge. 

You screamed, gripping the edge of the table, your orgasm coursing through you. This didn't stop him, he kept pounding harder and faster. 

"Sam?" a voice came from the door. "What the hell.........." 

Sam slowed his movements but didn't pull out of you. You tried to pull away from him, but his fingers dug into your hips. 

"Hi, Dean," he replied. 

Shit.


End file.
